U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,667 B1 discloses a telescoping support crossbar for a cable management arm. According to the specification and drawings of this patent, a cable management arm (CMA) (24) includes two pivotally connected support sections (26, 28) which are respectively connected to a chassis member (22) and to a cabinet member (18) of a drawer slide. A telescoping support crossbar (42), on the other hand, includes a first member (46) and a second member (48) slidably extensible from the first member (46). FIGS. 3˜5 of the patent also show that the telescoping support crossbar (42) has two ends (50, 52) which are respectively mounted to an end of an intermediate member (20) of a drawer slide and to the cabinet member (18) of another drawer slide via a pivot fastener (60).
While the patent cited above discloses the technical feature of mounting the telescoping support crossbar (42) to drawer slides, it is highly desirable to develop a different cable management arm supporting device which realizes the concept of product simplification and takes into account the ease of mounting so as to meet the changeable needs of related industries.